Based on the history of the wine industry, it is accepted practice to put wines and/or spirits in a warehouse or cellar to allow the wine or spirit to age (or mature). During the aging process, the temperature and humidity of the warehouse or cellar need to be maintained. The conventional aging process can take a long time, which can result in significant costs.
It would be desirable to implement acceleration of wine and spirit aging.